SHIROCHAN JANAI! HITSUGAYA TAICHOU DEMO!
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Summary: Hitsugaya jatuh dari becak dan kepalanya terbentur tiang listrik. Ia pun hilang ingatan dan jadi OOC! Bagaimana cara Ichigo  mengembalikan ingatan sang juubantai taichou? BVF2, fic parah buatan author sakit jiwa..


Summary: Hitsugaya jatuh dari becak dan kepalanya terbentur tiang listrik. Ia pun hilang ingatan dan jadi OOC! Bagaimana cara Ichigo mengembalikan ingatan sang juubantai taichou? BVF2,

.  
><strong>SHIRO-CHAN JANAI! HITSUGAYA TAICHOU DEMO!<strong>

.  
>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sama, kapan mau duet bareng ane di kontes Abang-None di Itali? (plak! :v)<p>

Spongebob punya Nicklodeon, bukan Mark Zukernberg :v

.

.  
>Pagi yang cerah di Soul Society. Oh tapi tidak secerah hati author yang baru lulus UN dengan nilai matematika yang bisa dibilang MIRACLE! *digebuk pengawas UN*<br>Para shinigami pun berseliweran kesana kemari. Kenapa? Bukan karena ada tsunami atau gempa, bukan, hanya pembagian tanda tangan author. *ditendang ke Jupiter*  
>Situasi yang tenang nan damai walau sedikit ramai itu menjadi sedikit gaduh tatkala seekor shinigami berpantat merah, ah maksudnya berambut merah datang dari dunia manusia sambil membawa sesuatu.<br>Oleh- oleh? Sebuah lemari? Lemari minta kunci, kunci minta tukang, tukang minta uang, uang dari raja, raja...  
>Readers: Author MKKB!(Masa Kecil Kurang Berkaca*maklum saya awesome*)<br>Author: Ok ok, balik ke story.  
>"Wah, alat apa itu? Rodanya ada 3!" Kata seorang shinigami.<br>"Mungkin itu jenis baru dari Mercedes Benz!" Sahut yang lain.  
>Mereka pun terpesona melihat Renji menaiki 'benda' itu dan berputar-putar dihadapan mereka.<br>Renji berhenti dihadapan seorang anggota batalion 11 dan tersenyum sembari memamerkan giginya yang udah disikat pake Klos-ap.  
>"Aa Renji, ini teh apa atuh? Kok rodanya ada 3?" Tanya seorang pedagang jamu yang kebetulan lewat( di Seireitei ada tukang jamu? Awesome!*plak!*) sambil mengelus- elus roda benda yang baru- baru ini author sadari bisa disebut sebagai 'kendaraan'.<br>"Hahaha, ini adalah kendaraan yang aku temukan disebuah negeri dongeng(?) bernama 'Indonesia'"  
>"Wah, negeri apa itu?"<br>"Negeri yang sangat hebat. Disana rakyatnya berpesta dijalan hampir tiap hari. Mereka membakar kertas dan juga berpesta didepan gedung- gedung besar."  
>"Oh, lalu ini alat apa?"<br>"Ini adalah..."  
>Renji menarik nafasnya.<br>"...BECAK! Kendaraan spektakuler tanpa bahan bakar! Hemat energi dan tidak menyebabkan polusi! Kendaraan yang sangat mengagumkan! Ditemukan di India, becak telah sampai di Indonesia dan menyatu dengan kebudayaan setempat! Bla bla bla..." Renji menjelaskan tentang kendaraan yang dibawanya dengan semangat menggebu-menggebu, tak kalah semangatnya dari para caleg yang tengah berkampanye! Oh author jadi ikut bersemangat! *minum hemavit*n, anti angin, dan t*rpedo sekaligus. Overdosis.*  
>Dalam sekejap, para shinigami ditempat itu berebut menaiki becak itu. Ya ampun, betapa Ooc nya mereka!<br>Tiba- tiba ditengah keramaian itu muncul seorang taucho *plak!* -coret- taichou dengan haori berlambang '10'. Kyaa lihat sini dong~  
>"Apa-apaan ini! Kalian semua harusnya bekerja! Bukan bermain- main!" Ucapnya dingin. Para shinigami, tukang jamu, kuli bangunan dan anak esde(?) ditempat itu pun segera kocar- kacir meninggalkan si fukutaichou malang. Oh tenanglah Renji, author setia kok menemani kamu sampai cerita ini tamat. *dilindes becak*<br>"Eeh, Hitsugaya Taichou... Apa kabar?" Tanya Renji garing sambil nyengir kuda.  
>Hitsugaya menatapnya jengkel.<br>"Apa-apaan kau ini, Abarai? Kembali dari dunia nyata malah membawa benda aneh seperti ini!"  
>"Eh, itu Hitsugaya Taichou. Benda ini namanya becak. Saya membawanya dari dunia nyata karena pemilik sebelumnya telah meninggal dunia tertabrak roket... (Pikirkan readers, PIKIRKAN! Bagaimana bisa tukang becak ketabrak roket? Renji Renji, kalo mau boong yang masuk akal dikit 'napa? Misalnya mati dilindes kuda lumping, mati karena ngeliat mukanya sendiri dikaca atau mati karena overdosis permen pelega tenggorokan kan lebih bagus? *author dibekep digudang*)<br>"Hah alasan. Akan aku laporkan masalah ini kepada Kuchiki Taichou." Hitsugaya berbalik hendak pergi dari tempat itu, namun Renji menghadangnya. Dengan wajah melas ia berlutut didepan Hitsugaya.  
>"Ampun Hitsugaya Taichou! Saya mohon jangan laporkan saya kepada Kuchiki Taichou, bisa- bisa saya dicerai.. (Hah? Omaigad, MAHO mamen!)<br>"Hh..." Hitsugaya menghela nafas sebal.  
>"Ayolah taichou~ Ya ya? Coba deh Hitsugaya Taichou naik sekali aja, dijamin ketagihan deh."<br>"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik... Tapi kalau kau memaksa, baiklah sekali saja..." (Maksa dari mananya? Ah Shiro-chan jangan jaim gitu deh.)  
>Renji tersenyum senang.<br>Ia segera menaiki sadel becak itu dan memantapkan kakinya dipedal. Pose yang sangat awesome pemirsa! *ngambil gambar Renji versi Becak Riders*  
>"Ayo Hitsugaya Taichou duduk disini." Renji menepuk- nepuk bagian depan becak itu yang terjangkau oleh tangannya.<br>Dengan ragu- ragu Hitsugaya mendudukkan tubuh mininya didalam becak itu.

"Sudah siap taichou?" Tanya Renji sembari memakai googlenya yang kemarin nyolong sama Konohamaru.  
>Hitsugaya hanya ber'he-eh' ria dan tetap memasang tampang jaimnya.<br>Renji pun mulai mengayuh pedal, becak pun mulai berjalan.  
>Tiba- tiba, dari samping kanan jalan, nampak Casey Stoner (kacang batu?) dan Valentino Rossi yang tengah berebut posisi pertama di F1 yang rupanya kali ini diadakan di Soul Society pemirsa! Kyaa Pedrossa ku tercinta mana? *ditabrak Rossi*<br>Jiwa racing Renji pun bangkit. Ia tidak terima dikalahkan para jawara moto gp kita. Bagai kerasukan jin iprit ia pun mengayuh becaknya dengan kecepatan penuh.  
>Hitsugaya menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Ia memegang pinggiran becak kuat- kuat. Oh sungguh tragis... Seorang Juubantai Taichou yang mampu mengalahkan hollow- hollow baik tingkat menos, menos grande ataupun tingkat mentos rasa mint bisa menjerit imut(?) seperti ini hanya karena becak? Hitsu-chan, apa kau lupa kalau kau pernah mengambil peran penting dalam fanfic authour yang berjudul 'BECAK'? *dijadiin umpan Hyourinmaru*<br>"Abarai, berhenti!" Hitsugaya berteriak kepada Renji yang semakin kesetanan.  
>Bukannya memperlambat laju becak, Renji malah mengayuhnya semakin cepat! Ah lihat! Michaelangelis tertinggal jauh! *author sarap*<br>"Gyahahaha! Akan kukalahkan mereka semua!"  
>Tiba- tiba, didepan mereka muncul seorang mbah- mbah yang tengah ngangon kebo. Dengan asyiknya mbah- mbah itu menggiring kerbau- kerbaunya ditemani lagu- lagu dugem dari Ipod Nano punya engkong author. Wee kembaliin Ipodnya mbah~<br>Hitsugaya yang menyadari bahwa bahaya tengah mengancam jiwanyapun segera berteriak, berusaha menyadarkan Renji dari si Jin Iprit.  
>"BERHENTI ABARAI ADA KEBO DIDEPAN!"<br>Renji akhirnya sadar (telat banget sadarnya ==) dan berusaha mengerem becak tersebut.  
>Kakinya mencari- cari pedal rem namun tidak ketemu.<br>"Hitsugaya taichou!" Renji memanggil nama orang(?) didepannya.  
>"Apa!"<br>"Kalau saya mati, tolong utang- utang saya di warung Mpok Mumun dilunasin ya!"  
>"Baiklah, tapi kalau aku yang mati tolong bilang sama Kang Jepri, suaminya Mpok Mumun kalo utangku dulu buat sewa rumah kamu yang bayarin!"<br>"What the?"  
>Jarak antara kebo- kebo itu dengan Renji dan Hitsugaya pun bertambah dekat.<br>Mulut Hitsugaya komat- kamit membaca mantra yang dipelajarinya di Gunung Kidul(?) namun naas ternyata Nyai Roro Kidul tidak mendengar mantranya karena sedang mandi kembang tujuh rupa di Spa Hotel .*  
>Becak Renjipun menabrak seekor kebo dan mental kebelakang! Ia terlempar ke kolam lele Haji Mamat dengan pose yang sangat tidak elit yaitu kepala mendarat lebih dahulu dan kaki mengangkang, sungguh pose yang sangat tidak diharapkan *dicakar Zabimaru*<p>

Sementara itu, Hitsugaya terpental jauh dan jauhhhhhh! Akhirnya kepalanya menghantam tiang listrik PLN Seireitei dan ia pingsan seketika.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan dengan langkah panjang kali lebar. Baru saja ia mendapat sms dari Rukia yang mengatakan bahwa Hitsugayanya (Hah? GR banget lu Ichi! Hitsu punya ane! *dicemplungin ke danau*) sedang dalam keadaan sekarat karena kecelakaan saat mengendarai becak.

Ia segera bergegas menuju Batalion 4. Tiba- tiba, Matsumoto menabraknya dan membuat Ichigo jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke taman Rafflesia milik Unohana (sejak kapan Unohana punya taman Rafflesia?)

"Aduuuhh! Liat- liat dong Rangiku-san!" Kata Ichigo kesal sambil mengusap- usap pantatnya yang terasa mau patah (?)

Matsumoto terlihat ketakutan. Ia segera mencengkram lengan Ichigo kuat-kuat.

"Ku…. Kurosaki-san…."

"Ada apa?"  
>"Ta… taichou…."<p>

"Hah? Toushiro kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo panik. Rangiku hanya menampakkan wajah horror yang membuat Ichigo makin penasaran.

Ia segera membuka pintu ruang rawat dan…..

"Ahahahahahahahahaahha!"

Ichigo terkejut melihat Hitsugaya yang tengah memakai celana pantalon kotak dan kemeja lengan pendek, lengkap dengan dasi merah sedang meniup- niup gelembung ditempat tidurnya.

"A….apa- apaan ini?"

Hitsugaya menyadari keberadaannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"PATRICK! Aku sudah lama menunggumu!"

"Hahhhhh?"

Hitsugaya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menggandeng tangan Ichigo.

"Ayo Patrick! Kita harus ke ladang ubur- ubur dan menangkap ubur- ubur!"  
>"Tu… tunggu sebentar Toushiro! Apa- apaan ini?"<br>"Apa? Aku bukan Toushiro. Namaku Sponge~bob. Ahahahahahaha!"  
>"Ehhhhhh?"<br>Unohana taichou keluar dari dalam ruangannya dengan wajah kelelahan. Rambutnya yang biasanya dikepang dan dililit dileher (author heran kenapa dia nggak kecekek ya?) awut- awutan.

Ia menghampiri Ichigo.

"Dia begini sejak sadar tadi pagi Kurosaki-san…."  
>"Kenapa bisa?"<br>Unohana mengerutkan aklisnya dengan kesal.

"Kemarin terjadi kecelakaan. Becak yang Abarai dan Hitsugaya taichou kendarai menabrak kerbau- kerbau yang sedang digiring ke sawah. Abarai hanya mengalami luka- luka ringan karena ia jatuh tepat ke tumpukan eng….. ya pokoknya dia jatuh ke empang. Sementara Hi tsugaya taichou terlempar dan nampaknya kepalanya terbentur sesuatu…. Ketika tadi pagi ia sadar, ia nampak bingung dengan dirinya….. karena itu Isane menyetelkan VCD Spongebob episode terbaru miliknya untuk menghibur Hitsugaya taichou. Namun parahnya, setelah menonton VCD itu Hitsugaya taichou malah mengira bahwa dirinya adalah Spongebob… ia mengambil kemeja Hanatarou dan celana Yumichika…. Dan jadi seperti inilah…." Unohana taichou menatap Hitsugaya yang kini tengah tertawa- tawa dengan suara yang nyempreng dengan sangat prihatin.

Ichigo menggaruk- garuk kepalanya.

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin kan kalau seorang taichou dari Gotei 13 berubah autis seperti ini? Bagaimana dengan Battalion 10?" Desahnya pelan. Ohhh, sebenarnya yang Ichigo khawatirkan bukan Battalion 10, tapi dirinya sendiri. Uke *digampar* kesayangannya yang imut- imut berubah jadi amit- amit jabang bayi seperti ini. Oh tidakkkkk! Batin Ichigo menjerit!

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya berjalan- jalan ketempat yang sering ia kunjungi. Mungkin dengan begitu ia akan ingat sesuatu…."  
>"Hm, benar juga, baiklah… Saya permisi Unohana taichou."<p>

Ichigo menggandeng lengan Hitsugaya keluar dari tempat itu.

Hitsugaya menatapnya heran.

"Kita mau kemana Patrick? Aku harus bekerja di Krusty Krab satu jam lagi. Kalau terlambat bisa- bisa aku dipecat!"

Ichigo menutup matanya sejenak, mengerutkan dahinya dan berusaha mengingat- ingat kartun yang sering Karin dan Yuzu tonton. Ia menatap Hitsugaya dan tersenyum lebar. Matanya dijuling- julingkan dan pipinya ditembem- tembem kan. (Author dengan tata bahasa keterlaluan gajenya)

"Kita akan pergi ke ladang ubur- ubur, Spongebob!"

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana dengan Patty- patty itu? Mereka akan kesepian tanpaku didapur…"

"Oh kita akan segera mengunjungi Krusty Krab nanti sepulang berburu ubur- ubur, Tuan Krab pasti tidak akan keberatan!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hitsugaya ragu- ragu.

"Benar. Apa kau tidak percaya pada Patrick si bintang ini, Squarepants?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng sekali dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mana mungkin, Patrick! Ahahahahaa!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi kita harus mengunjungi beberapa tempat dulu sebelum kesana."

"Wah kita akan kemana?"

"Pokoknya tempat yang menyenangkan! Kau mau 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Pat! Ayo kita pergi!" Kata pemuda mungil itu dengan mata berbinar- binar.

Ichigo menghapus keringatnya.

Sungguh berlagak menjadi orang idiot membuatnya merasa sangat sangat lelah.

Ia berjalan cepat- cepat mengimbangi langkah girang Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

"Wah ini dimana Patrick?" Hitsugaya memandang pintu didepannya. Ichigo tersenyum lebar (dipaksakan) lagi.

"Ini adalah enggg…. Ya nanti kau akan tahu sendiri Tou… eh maksudku Sponge bob…."

Ichigo membuka pintu dihadapannya dan masuk kedalam ruangan, Hitsugaya mengikuti dengan langkah ragu- ragu.

"Ta… taichou?" Matsumoto nampak terkejut menyadari kehadiran mereka. Ah rupaya tempat itu adalah ruang latihan divisi 10. Terlihat beberapa anggota divisi 10 memandang mereka dengan heran. Terutama saat menyadari penampilan Hitsugaya yang astaganagabonarjadiempat super aneh.

Ichigo melihat Hitsugaya tengah melihat- lihat seisi ruangan itu. Ia menghampirinya.

"Kau ingat ruangan ini?"

"Ng…." Hitsugaya terlihat ragu sejenak.

Matsumoto menghampirinya dan tersenyum tipis, setipis silet *dhuar!*

"Taichou… apa taichou mengingat siapa saya?"

Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan pandangan melongo.

Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku ingat!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Kau adalah NYONYA PUFF! Selamat pagi Nyonya Puff, kapan aku akan mendapatkan surat ijin mengemudiku?"

Matsumoto pingsan dan segera dibawa ke batalion 4.

Ichigo menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun…."

"Patrick, kenapa Nyonya Puff pingsan?"

Ichigo menepuk- nepuk kepalanya.

"Oh Tuhan…. Kenapa cobaan ini begitu berat?" Jeritnya dengan pose menantang langit- langit dengan lebaynya.

"Kau tidak apa- apa Pat?"

"….. Aku tidak apa- apa Tou… Sponge…. Ayo kita pergi ketempat lain…."

"Baiklah, ahahahahahahahaha!"

Ichigo hanya bisa bersweat drop ria dan melangkah menuju tempat selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hh…. Bisakah kau hentikan tawa gilamu itu? Itu membuatku malu…."

Hitsugaya mengacuhkan perkataan Ichigo dan tetap berjalan sambil tertawa- tawa disamping pemuda berambut duren itu.

Ditengah lorong itu, mereka bertemu dengan Byakuya yang tengah berjalan anggun menuju batalionnya sendiri.

Hitsugaya terlihat sangat senang.

Ia berlari memeluk Byakuya dari belakang.

"Squidward tetanggaku! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Byakuya menatap kebelakang dan melepaskan pelukan Hitsugaya.

Ia memperhatikan penampilan naujubile sang juubantai taichou.

"Apa- apaan ini…."

Ichigo menghampirinya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf Byakuya, kepala Toushiro terbentur dan ia jadi seperti ini…. Aku akan membawanya ke Urahara-san segera…."

"Hmph…"

Hitsugaya melambaikan tangannya pada Byakuya dan berjalan mengikuti Ichigo yang tengah berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengembalikan Toushironya menjadi seperti semula.

Diam- diam, byakuya masuk keruangannya dan menatap cermin.

Ia membuang nafas lega saat melihat hidungnya memang berukuran normal dan tidak menggantung bagaikan ulat.

"Huh… wajah ganteng seperti ini dipanggil Squidward…."

Begitulah, hari ini sifat narsis seorang Byakuya Kuchiki terkuak juga….

.

.

.

Ichigo menghampiri penjaga gerbang menuju dunia nyata dan mengatakan kepntingan mereka.

Tiba- tiba rukia datang dan menyapanya.

"Hai Ichigo, bagaimana dengan…."

"CHIAAAAATTTTT!"

Rukia tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata- katanya karena kaki kanan Hitsugaya telah tertuju langsung ke kepalanya.

Ia menghindar dengan baik dan mengambil nafas.

"Huh! Kau memang hebat Sandy! Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana helm udaramu?"

"?"

Tanpa membiarkan Hitsugaya mengatakan sesuatu yang nampaknya akan membuatnya merasa lebih malu lagi, Ichigo menyeretnya masuk ke gerbang dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Patrick~ Kapan sampainya~ Aku sudah lelah…." Hitsugaya merengek disamping Ichigo.

Si jedur (jeruk duren) hanya tersenyum lebar (lagi- lagi dipaksakan) kepada pemuda imut- imut yang kini telah berubah menjadi amit- amit disebelahnya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai kok."

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan kios Urahara.

Ichigo masuk kedalamnya dan mulai mencari- cari keberadaan om- om Blast*r itu.

"Urahara-sannnn!"

Urahara keluar dari balik pintu dan menyapanya.

"Yo Ichigo, ada apa?"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka berdua kaget saat Hitsugaya berteriak dan melangkah menuju hadapan Urahara.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Krab! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membolos kerja, aku mohon jangan pecat aku…." Hitsugaya menunduk- nunduk dihadapan Urahara.

Urahara terlihat bingung sejenak, kemudian tertawa.

"Aiaiaiaiaiaiai! Tidak apa- apa Spongebob."

"Benarkah Tuan Krab?"

" Tapi gajimu bulan ini akan kupotong!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Asalakan tetap diijinkan bekerja di Krusty Krab tidak dibayarpun aku mau, Tuan Krab. Ahahahahahahaha!"

Ichigo menghampiri Urahara dengan tatapan bingung ia pun bertanya.

"Urahara-san?"

"Ehehe, aku sudah tahu permasalahannya kok."

"Kenapa anda bisa tahu? Ah, anda peramal ya?"

"Bukan, tadi udah di sms sama Uno-chan, hehehehe."

Ichigo jatuh sweatdrop dengan elitnya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya seperti semula?"

"Hmmmm, begini. Kau harus mengulang kejadian saat ingatan Hitsugaya taichou terganggu, semuanya harus sama dan benturkan kembali kepala Hitsugaya taichou. Dia pasti akan kembali seperti semula."

"Benarkah? Apa anda yakin?"

"Hohohoho, tentu saja. Aku ahli dalam masalah ingat- mengingat dan ingat-ingat…" Urahara mengipasi dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa.

"Tuan Krab, apa aku boleh bekerja sekarang? Aku sudah terlalu rindu dengan Patty dan Spatula~"

Ichigopun pamit permisi sambil menyeret Hitsugaya pergi.

.

.

.

.

""Patrick, kali ini kita benar- benar akan pergi ke ladang ubur- ubur kan?"

"Iya… sabar saja Sponge…."

Ichigo menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Tempat itu adalah tempat tragedi becak Abarai (Judulnya keren ya?) terjadi.

Ichigo menghampiri becak berwarna hijau milik Renji, sang tersangka dalam kasus kali ini. *Kebanyakan diem di fp detektif*

Ia menaikinya dan menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk duduk di depan becak itu.

"Ayo Spongebob, dengan menaiki ini kita akan lebih cepat sampai."

Hitsugaya tertawa- tawa dan duduk didalam becak.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau hari ini aku mati, paling tidak aku hanya akan terkirim ke Soul Society ini…."

Ia mulai melajukan becaknya dengan pelan.

Lama- lama makin cepat.

Cepat.

Cepat.

Cepat.

Ce… *Author disiram*

"Wahhhh! Jangan cepat- cepat Pat, aku takut!"

Ichigo tidak menggubris jerit ketakutan Hitsugaya dan melaju makin cepat! Inikah kekuatan cinta? *Dipotong dadu*

Dan dengan telah direncanakan, mbah- mbah dengan Ipod tadi kembali melewati jalan itu ditemani kebo- kebonya. Ohohoho, rupanya ia telah disogok dengan Ipod Apple baru oleh Ichigo! Ya ampun Ichigo! Author kagum pada perjuanganmu!

Ichigo menutup matanya rapat- rapat dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"!"

Ternyata, becak itu benar- benar menabrak seekor kerbau! Awesome! *plak*

Ichigo terbang melayang berurai airmata dan akhirnya mendarat tak elit di empang lele sama seperti Renji kemarin. Sementara Hitsugaya? Oh sama seperti kemarin, ia terpental jauh dan kepalanya membentur tiang listrik lagi.

Dengan tubuh penuh lumpur dan sempoyongan, Ichigo menghampiri Hitsugaya, memeluk dan menepuk- nepuk pipinya.

"Toushiro? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Perlahan Hitsugaya membuka matanya.

Ia menatap Ichigo dan melongo.

Ichigo telah pasrah pada keadaan si pujaan hatinya saat….

"APA-APAAN KAMU HAH! BAJU KOTOR BERLUMPUR KAYAK GINI MELUK- MELUK AKU! KAMU ABIS NGAPAIN SIH BAKAMIKAN!"

Ichigo terperangah.

Dengan hati luar biasa gembira ia memeluk Hitsugaya lebih erat.

"Hueeeeeeee! My lovely shiro akhirnya kembali seperti semula! Syukurlahhhhhh!"

"Ap… Lepas! Kamu bau! Gyaaaa! Apa- apaan bajuku ini?"

"Toushiro! I love you love you love you!" Kata Ichigo sambil tetap memeluk (meremukkan?) Hitsugaya.

"Apa? Aku Hitsugaya Taichou!"

"Terserahlah mau taichou atau taucho pokoknya aku sayang kamu! Jangan balik jadi Spongebob lagi ya, Shiro-chan?"

_"_Shiro-chan ja nai, Hitsugaya-taichou demo, bakamikan!"

Ichigo tersenyum dan berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengabaikan serial Spongebob lagi.

* * *

><p>.Berakhir dengan tak elit.<p>

* * *

><p>*Hotel tempat nyai Roro Kidul dianggap menunggu<p>

* * *

><p>Hahahaaha… seperti biasa mepet terus saya nyetor fic buat BVF2 =="<p>

Oh ya kata- kata yang "Shiro-chan janai, Hitsugaya taichou demo' itu termasuk Quote kan? O.o

Hhhh…

Saya memang payah… maaf… T^T *tiba- tiba frustasi karena gak bisa bikin fic yang bagus*

Gaje?

Pasti…

Yang penting review dah…

Nggak ada maksud ngebashing, Cuma mau nyium shiro… *Udah terlalu capek sampai jadi stres*

Jaa ne… :D


End file.
